Lullabies From the Past
by disneyqueen
Summary: AU with no magic. Allyson Miller is 22 and looking for a job, even though her love is music. Then she finds job as a nanny to a strict, secretive man's baby daughter. Can the child bring these two different people together?


**Here's another story. It's not the challenge and it's an Alternate Universe with NO magic I know it's weird, but it'll be just as interesting, I hope. I own nothing, but the plot, Jane and any other people not from the movie. I hope you enjoy.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His hands shook as he stared down at the letter. The formal, printed 12 point font stared back at him. His vision blurred out most of the writing except for a single sentence. In frustration, he crumbled the paper into a ball; each crinkle seemed like a knife cutting into his heart. It couldn't be true, it…it was a lie. He tossed it over his shoulder, missing the garbage can, adding to the pile. He wiped his eyes and peered around the tiny kitchen.

The sink over filled with dirty dishes and stains of left over food crusted along the white counters. He pushed the chair back, his hand pressed along his check as he tried to compose himself. Suddenly, a small cry broke through the silence. Daniel darted through the small hallway and slipped into the second bedroom.

Flicking on the light, he cooed, "Shh, shh it's okay. Daddy's here."

The shrill cries subsided as the child was lifted in her fathers' arms. Brown curls slipped through the blanket, but those crisp sapphire eyes made it hard to breathe. The child snuggled against his chest, sleep drifting over her eyelids. Her small hands curled around his rough calloused hands with a firm grip. A small forced smile slid onto his face as he stared down at his little girl. Tears slid down his cheek and he felt his grip loosen.

Placing her back down, he whispered, "I guess it's just us…." He brushed the small hairs away from her forehead, "just us."

He pulled his hand away, he left the room; the door slamming behind him, but the child did not stir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty - two year old, Allyson Miller scanned the "job wanted" section of the newspaper in frustration. She had been one of the smartest people in her class and she had to resort to newspaper jobs. Everything was so screwed up, but she wouldn't let that get her down; something was bound to turn up. Chatter surrounded her as the afternoon rush came flooding into the diner, but no one bothered her. Even the waitress seemed to be avoiding her as though Allyson carried the plague with her. Allyson rolled her eyes and tried to ignore them as much as they did to her. Licking her lips, she crossed out another job; everything seemed too elementary for her.

"Well that's why they're in the newspaper," Allyson muttered to herself for the fifteenth time.

She glanced over at the clock and sighed, it was already half past twelve. A small gasp escaped her as she darted out of the restraint

The late autumn breeze bit at her face as she hurried through the streets of New York City. Her faded green jacket pulled tightly around her for warmth, the broken zipper hitting against her leg rhythmically. People pushed and shoved each other; cars flew past through a second thought. Allyson stayed close to the buildings with less people to shove past her.

Leaves crunched beneath her feet as she quickened her pace. Ducking into a small underground stairwell, she sighed deeply. Water seeped through the cracks; her sneakers soaked through on the bottom. A shiver ran down her spine, but she ignored it as she slid inside. The room was already filled with other young adults; music floating through the instrumental string instruments.

"Hey Ally, there you are?" a high pitched voice called out. Allyson turned and spotted her best friend, Jane, walking towards her; her violin case tucked under her arm.

"Hey, how's it going?" Allyson asked. She moved further into the room; her fingers itching to play something on her guitar.

The small classroom of other adults eyed her wearily; even in the real world Allyson was separated from her peers. Jane walked with her, chattering away about her new boyfriend. Allyson resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Jane seemed to go through a new boyfriend every two months; never satisfied.

"So….do you have anyone?" Jane asked, brushing her brown locks away from her face.

Allyson shrugged. Hanging up her jacket, she said, "I still haven't found him yet, Jane."

"Oh right, you're fairy tale prince. Come on Ally, get your head out of the clouds and start being realistic, I mean there is no prince Charming out there-"

"Maybe not for you, but who knows he might be out there for me," Allyson said.

Jane shoved her playfully and shook her head. Allyson was one of the smartest people she knew, but when it came to romance Allyson was a complete sap. The blond shook her head and picked up her guitar; her only comfort.

"So are you ready to work?" she asked, flapping the composing sheet in Jane's face.

Jane laughed and nodded. "So where were we last time?"

"The last measure was a minor cord," Allyson said, without even looking at the sheet.

Her fingers brushed against the strings; the wood felt alive as the vibrations trailed up the neck. Jane pulled out her violin and began to play along side her friend.

After two hours, Allyson pulled the guitar off her lap and laid it down on the ground. "Okay, I think we're making progress," she penciled in the last note, "it's starting to sound like something."

Jane simply nodded. Music was more of a hobby for her, but to Allyson it was almost life itself. Tucking the instrument away, she asked, "Did you ever think of becoming a composer, Al?"

Allyson shrugged, looking over the last few measures. "Yeah, but there's no real money in that."

"Right, how's the job search going by the way?" Jane asked.

"Not really going anywhere at the moment," Allyson admitted, biting at the eraser as her eyes scanned each note.

"Al….Ally….," Jane sighed and sat down next her friend. "Allyson." Her hand pressed down the paper, covering the sections Allyson was working on.

"What?" Allyson asked, irritated.

"You're doing it again. Being a perfectionist, it'll be fine. It already sounds good."

"It has to sound right, not just good," Allyson said, brushing the annoying hand away.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Look, what if I told you I know where to get a job."

Allyson said snapped up; the pencil sliding back against the paper. The last note was messed up, but Allyson only stared at her friend. A job, it was what she had been waiting for and to finally have her parents off her case.

"What is it?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wanted this chapter to go on longer, but this seemed like a good place to stop. Please let me know what you think in a review and if I should keep going. Please review and thanks. More coming after the holidays. **


End file.
